Emily and Scotty's Story
by MoonRose91
Summary: Scotty/OC; 40 Sentences of a Life, only in one shot form.
1. Impressions

A/N- Remember, this is not in chronological order and not beta-ed. I just wanted people to see what it looked like when half-asleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

**Impressions, the One Shot**

People say first impressions are what the relationship between two people will be like for the rest of the relationship. This saying had already been disproved by Jim and Spock, two of the best friends in the Fleet, who had started out hating each other. Scotty doubted he would change his views over Lieutenant Emily Harper, who had been born and raised in San Francisco.

He also felt that she was too naïve for all of that. She had those innocent doe eyes that were a soft gray and thick red hair that fell around her shoulders. She had freckles across the tops of her cheeks and over her nose and he had serious doubts over whether she was prepared for space or not.

Said Lieutenant he had doubts over, found that his dedication to ship and captain amazing. She had never met anyone who could feel so much passion and love for something. It amazed her and actually made her feel like she could belong, since she was that way about her own job as well.


	2. Impressed

A/N- Once again, these come from tired minds. I just wanted to go in depth about the sentences.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

**Impressed, the One Shot**

"I think we should have a birthday party for Scotty!" Captain Kirk stated, which earned him looks from everyone on the Bridge, including Emily.

"Captain, Mr. Scotty may not be appreciative of the efforts," Spock stated.

"Mr. Scott might appreciate it if we got some good Scotch for him…maybe involve…some drinking games…possibly," Emily piped up and she went red, looking down at her PADD, almost trying to lose herself within her works there.

She looked up shyly at them and her eyes darted around at them. "We met on a lunch break. I asked him if he wanted my dad to send him anything. Make sure it's Scottish," she mumbled and quickly began to walk out, only to be stopped by a friendly clap on the shoulder by the captain himself.

The noticeably smaller girl that stumbled forward from the clap on the shoulder and she flushed more. "Good work Lt. Harper!" he exclaimed and she flushed more and almost ran out of the door with a quick 'excuse me Captain'.

That night, the Captain had rounded up everyone on the senior bridge crew (omitting Uhura and Spock) and they were now there. Emily was invited on principle and she looked embarrassed. By the time the party was started, both Scotty and Emily had already started drinking.

Halfway into the evening, Chekov and Sulu made their away in a slightly drunken stupor to their rooms. Emily sort-of looked up and watched them, before shaking her head a little at the two, before focusing back on the drink in her hand. The liquid amber that reflected the lights and she watched the night pass between various drinking games, many of which caused more engineers Scotty had invited to either pass out where they were or go off somewhere to pass out.

At around midnight, Earth time, McCoy went off with a wave, deciding to call it a night. At 2 am, Jim concurred and Scotty looked over at the only slightly tipsy Emily. It was more like she was a little slower and she grinned at Scotty. "Well, it's officially not your birthday any more Mr. Scott," she stated, before looking at her drink again, then it was gone.

He mentally began to think through the night and suddenly smiled back. "I'm impressed lassie."

She looked at him in a confused fashion. "You hold yer whiskey like a Scotswoman!"

She only laughed a little before shrugging slightly.

(yeah, I know…I had to think of something)


	3. Enterprise

A/N- Not edited…okay, that's a slight lie. When I type them up, they grow a little, but that's about it.

**Enterprise the One Shot**

Scotty was starting to notice something. For the past two months, even though he had kept breaking dates with Emily for the _Enterprise_, she wasn't getting angry. She just smiled and nodded in understanding, willing to postpone it. And he was going to be doing it again.

"I'm sorry Emily, I've got to postpone our date again," he stated and she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek from where they were eating in the mess hall, earning a few looks.

He looked over at a nearby group with a glare and she smiled, giving him another kiss. "It's all right Scotty. I understand," she murmured softly, smiling brightly at him.

There she was, once again being understanding and she let him go. He was surprised that she had not given him an ultimatum; her or the ship. Which was a strange thing to ask, but it had happened last time he tried to date one of the other ladies amongst the crew and he sighed softly while he went down to the Engineering deck.

By the time they got to their date, he couldn't help but wonder over her mind. As he looked up at her, he asked before he could stop himself, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't ya make me choose? Every other lass did," he responded quietly, looking down at his glass of Scotch.

"Scotty, why would I make you choose between me or the _Enterprise_? She's a very special lady, but that means I am too," she answered softly.

She was a little surprised about how he suddenly kissed her in response, but she was used to sudden shows of affection when no one was around. In the meantime, Scotty knew why he loved his wee bonnie lass.


	4. Kiss

A/N- Eh…same old, same old. Wait, no! This one was edited completely!

**Kiss, the One Shot**

Scotty was enjoying his friendship with Emily, despite the fact he was attracted to her. Both were worried to make a move, afraid they would lose one of the best friendships they had in a long time. It was hard to believe it, especially from Emily's point of view. She had one boyfriend, and he had been worse then trash.

But, she was attracted to the Scottish Engineer in a way she couldn't explain. She almost looked for destruction in her precious lab to find a way to get Scotty to come up to visit her, even if it was to repair everything. Right now, he was repairing her Vulcan arboretum that held some plant samples she had gained before Vulcan was destroyed.

He didn't know how she got them, but she said she obviously got them before Vulcan didn't exist anymore. Of course…there was no other thing in there, though Scotty would be surprised if she had some sort of recording to go in there, if what he was repairing was any indication. He smiled a little at that and stood up, brushing off his hands.

"There ya go lassie! Fixed and ready for use," Scotty stated and she smiled brightly, hopping off the desk.

"Thank you Scotty!" she exclaimed, incredibly relieved and happy that Scotty had fixed her present to the resident (half) Vulcan.

She wasn't really thinking about it when she wrapped her arms around Scotty's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips; a peck. It was enough to make her stop and flush redder then her hair. "So-…" she began to apologize, but was gently cut off as Scotty kissed her back gently.

Slowly pulling away, he answered, "It's quite all right me wee bonnie lass."


	5. Fight

A/N- Next one shot.

**Fight, the One Shot**

Scotty had invited Emily to the bar in the Star Base that bordered the Klingon Empire. As such, the Klingons often entered the same bar the pair were sitting at. It was only proved to be accurate when a few Klingons entered and ordered whatever it was that they wished to drink. She didn't even twitch as one almost slammed into her on purpose, just kept staring at her drink.

They were loud, but she seemed undisturbed by them. She looked over at Scotty and raised her eyebrow at him. "Don't do anything," she murmured softly.

He gave her a look, but consented. She brushed her hair out of her face and she smiled a little at her 'secrete' boyfriend. She thought it was funny to think of Scotty as her boyfriend and she gently brushed the back of his hand with her fingers. It wasn't a motion unnoticed by the Klingons and she didn't even flinch as they started to talk to her, but her grip on the glass tightened.

Scotty listened and his own fist tightened. Then, something happened that he didn't expect. When the Klingon rested his hand on her shoulder, probably to demand her attention, she suddenly turned, using the training from the Academy to attack, bringing the slightly inebriated Klingon to his knees. Swift, quick, she left him there and went back to the bar, taking one of Scotty's hands in her own, leading him out, only to be stopped by the rest.

The bar brawl the followed was bloody and Dr. McCoy was glaring at them. "They started it!" Emily shouted and squeaked as he gently smacked her upside the head.

"No excuse!" he stated and finished patching her up, before turning on Scotty.

As they left, he took her hand with a small smile. She smiled back up at him and he said, "Me wee bonnie lass, I am very glad I never got ye mad at me."

She could only laugh softly and leaned a little against him slightly.


	6. Argument

A/N- Another One Shot.

**Argument, the One Shot**

Spock looked at his assistant with a raised eyebrow as he entered her lab and his eyes went over her shoulder to where the small replica of Vulcan stood, with a coded door. He, naturally, knew the password and had complimented her on the way the arboretum had been constructed. "Lt. Harper, may I make a personal inquiry?" he asked suddenly and she nodded from where she was looking into her microscope.

"Always sir. Doesn't mean I will answer," she responded softly.

"Why are you sleeping in your lab? When I had the computer inquire onto your whereabouts, it stated you were in the lab, though the door was locked," he explained and she looked up slightly.

"Scotty and I are arguing. Every time we see each other, we start yelling," she responded suddenly and went back to work, though Spock raised his eyebrow a little higher at her.

"May I inquire as into what about?"

"Something in my past. It's nothing Mr. Spock."

Spock only nodded his consent and walked out. He monitored both rather closely though, and got almost the exact same story from Scotty, only he made a comment about her being unreasonable. But, neither were leaving their respective areas without a direct order from the captain himself, if the way the engineers were walking on eggshells around their boss.

Spock watched carefully and before another week of this illogical behavior passed, they were seeing each other again. The tension that had so long surrounded them was gone and she was laughing. Yet, when Spock walked past her lab door, he always went toward it, wondering if she and their Chief Engineer were having a spat.


	7. Resting

A/N- (grins) I like this one.

**Resting, the One Shot**

Resting, as in sleeping, could never be achieved when Emily spent a long time away from Scotty, a bad side effect during their arguments. With that thought, she rubbed her eyes as she stumbled into their unofficially shared room. Not that they really did anything, but it helped her to sleep and made her dependent on it.

And Scotty had been working in Engineering for the past two weeks, to the point where he stayed down there to sleep.

She wasn't trusting herself in her lab, meaning she had to turn things over to the scientists (at this she had to suppress a laugh) that helped her. She sighed and fell into the bed without even taking her boots off, but found she couldn't sleep. She was starting to twist around, kicking her boots off, and she groaned quietly.

As she gave up on getting any sleep without Scotty and pulled the regulation blanket around her shoulders. Pulling on her boots suddenly, she walked to the turbo-lift. Down to engineering, though one of the higher decks, then to Scotty's office, where he was sitting there, doing paperwork.

Without warning, she curled up in his lap and shifted, using his shoulder as a pillow. He automatically brought one of his arms down to make sure she didn't fall with a soft exclamation of, "Emily! What are ye…"

He stopped when he saw her passed out against him, a tiny smile on her face and he brushed his spare hand across her face gently. "Sorry me Emily…I forgot," he whispered and shifted back so he could hold her while she slept, cradling her gently against him, and still work on his paperwork.


	8. Work

A/N- (giggles and smiles)

**Work, the One Shot**

Dr. Leonard McCoy, more commonly called Bones, watched Scotty and Emily with a look of envy on his face. "Jim, why are two people, who are complete opposites and with completely different obsessions, not having to work on their relationship?" he demanded and Jim smiled.

"Don't be jealous Bones. Be happy on the fact that they are happy," Jim responded softly, with a cheesy grin.

For awhile they just watched the pair enjoying each other's company, at the way that she seemed to be waving a forkful of salad at him. She was the only one who didn't complain when McCoy went on a dietary binge across the entire crew and she needed salad, apparently. She almost flicked it off onto him and she smiled at Scott when he comically moved out of danger. She finished eating and settled in her seat. Jim watched them and looked thoughtful.

"Maybe it's because they don't force their relationship to bed around them. They are flexible around their relationship," Jim stated and Bones shot him a look.

"Jim, she's science, he's engineering. She comes second to a _ship_ ("My ship" Jim interrupted for a moment) and she is noticeably younger then him!" Bones argued and Jim shot him a look.

"When should that mean anything in a relationship Bones? Besides, how is he too old for her?"

He glared a little at Bones and Bones was about to answer before falling silent. They looked back over and Bones heard her laugh at something. Suddenly, Spock interrupted and she leaned over the table to give Scotty a quick kiss before leaving with Spock, the pair quickly delving into some sort-of scientific discussion.


	9. Jealousy

A/N- In case you haven't noticed, he only calls her "me wee bonnie lass" or "me lassie" or "me lass" when they are dating, but just "lass" or "lassie" when they aren't.

**Jealousy, the One-Shot**

Scotty doesn't understand why he is jealous of the drunken idiot that decided to flirt with Emily. She is trying to be polite, turning him away calmly while enjoying her drink. She was slowly losing her patience and Scotty's jealousy coiled tightly around him, making his fists clench. He suddenly got up and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, causing her to look up at him in surprise, before it slid to a smile.

He didn't notice that though, he was too busy glaring at the drunken idiot. Slowly, the guy got it and he took a seat right next to her in a protective fashion, though his arm dropped. "Are you all right lassie?" he inquired softly.

"Yeah," she responded.

He nodded a little and both focused on their drinks, which were identical. She sat there and sighed softly, rubbing her temples. "Thank you for saving me Scotty," she stated and he smiled.

"It was no trouble lassie," he responded, feeling like his world got a bit brighter.


	10. Possessive

**Possessive, the One Shot**

Scotty couldn't help it. It was in his nature to feel possessive of those he cared for. Keesner, the _Enterprise_, Jim, Spock (to an extent), Bones and Emily, were all on that list, all people he cared about (for the _Enterprise_ was more then just a ship after all). But, out of all of them, Emily had made it to the top of his list.

She was a fighter, but she needed his protection from the drunken and sober idiots and stupid idiots…and any idiots that came within two feet of her.

Then there was protecting her from her nightmares…and most importantly from herself. Scotty had to protect her from ever feeling like she was so useless and unworthy that she stabbed herself. He still wasn't sure if it was accidental or not, but while the injury had left no physical scar, it had scarred itself into his brain.

Scotty felt that Emily was as much a part of him as he felt he was of her. That she was his and he was hers.

Scotty didn't mind that thought so much.


	11. Affection

**Affection, the One Shot**

Scotty and Emily wanted to keep their relationship out of the public eye. It made sense, considering how small the ship was and how quickly people jumped on the newest piece of gossip. In an attempt to keep it a secret, they tried to show their affection through small things. They would meet on break and just hold hands for a briefest of moments before going to talk about their day.

He knew that eventually someone would notice how one went into the room for a nightcap and didn't come out till the next morning (not that they did anything; something Scotty would swear to his grave). He sighed as he thought about the way she tried to do things to help him out, to help out with building their relationship behind closed doors.

He smiled as he went into the Rec Room and he gently took Emily's hand. "Come along me wee bonnie lass," he stated.

People in the rec room wondered why she was smiling so brightly up at Scotty.


	12. Angel

**Angel, the One Shot**

Lt. Commander Emily Harper officially moved in yesterday to Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott quarters, but she had actually been there for about two months, if the fact half his closet held her clothes, and half his things were hers now, or the fact that he couldn't remember the last time he hadn't come to his quarters to find her there. Well, there was their argument, but that didn't count.

On that note, though, he looked over at her sleeping form on their bed. Her red hair, a mass of messy curls, had drifted over her face and fluttered lightly with each breath. He knew he was supposed to be reviewing engineering reports, but he kept drifting back over to just watching her sleep. 'Now there's God's angel of humanity if I ever saw one,' he thought, though shook his head about how strange that sound.

It was true though. She was an angel in his mind.

With that last thought, he gave up on trying to fill out the reports and crawled into bed with her, curling around his angel.


	13. Blood

A/N- I am enjoying myself, writing these out. This is in link to **Possessive**, in a fashion.

**Blood, the One-Shot**

Emily wasn't late, ever. They pair rarely ever had time to go on a "date" and if she was going to be late, even though she was never late, she would contact him to warn him about that. With that thought, he left his own quarters to go down to hers and asked permission to enter through the little chime. He raised an eyebrow as she didn't answer after his fifth chime and turned to the thing, overriding it with his Engineering code.

He decided, in a split second decision he may or may not regret later, that he would rather ask for forgiveness then be forced to wait there for her to answer.

When the door opened on dim lights and an open bathroom door, he became concerned. "Emily?" he called and began to make his way to the bathroom.

He stopped short as he found her laying on the ground with her side bleeding and he quickly jumped to action, moving to her side, collecting her up into his arms, pressing one of his hands into her side. She whimpered and flinched at the contact before opening her eyes slightly.

"Scotty?" she mumbled, barely coherent.

He looked into her eyes and saw the guilt, the pain…the sorrow. "Ye lost quite a bit of blood me wee bonnie lass," he murmured softly, gently shifting her so that he could brush her hair out of her face while keeping pressure on her wound.

When she shivered and passed out, he called for Dr. McCoy, managing to not sound panicked when he did so. While it never left a scar, or any physical evidence, Scotty could never forget the way she looked in all that blood.

He persuaded her to move in with him, unofficially, the next night.


	14. Breaks

**Breaks, the One Shot**

Scotty wasn't sure what prompted him to move with such ferocity, but he did know that his fist flew without a thought at the aliens head. It was only afterwards that he realized that these aliens had extremely hard heads…and one of his fingers was broken. She sighed and smacked her head against the bar before collecting Scotty. "Come on, to sickbay," she muttered and looked mad enough to use violence against another being.

By the time they got to sickbay, Bones needed to see it to believe it when he saw Emily, literally, dragging Scotty into the sickbay with a single-minded determination. He pretended not to listen to their one-sided argument, which was mainly just Emily yelling at Scotty. "Scotty, I swear! You have to be more careful! What if you break more then a finger next time?" she nearly yelled after about fifteen minutes of trying to get him to say something.

"Then I'll break more then a finger!" he retorted.

She glared in response.


	15. Explosion

**Explosion, the One Shot**

Emily handed Scotty what he needed as he helped repair the damages her precious lab had suffered in the recent attack. She was standing there, tapping one of his wrenches against her thigh and he felt almost insanely jealous about that wrench being so close to her. She wasn't even thinking about and he slowly stood up, watching her tap the wrench slightly.

She didn't even notice the way that he was watching her until she looked over at him. "What?" she asked suddenly and he almost jerked backwards in surprise.

"Nothin lassie. Well, on that, I think it gets done, beyond some initial gloss work," he stated and she smiled, the wrench being gently returned to its proper place in the toolbox.

As she smiled and looked about to answer, Scotty suddenly grabbed her, while shouting, "Emily, move!"

She made a surprised sound, almost as if to complain about being grabbed or to ask why, when the panel exploded in a shower and whirl of sparks with fire. The smell of charred wires and monitors filled the room as Scotty gently pulled her out of the lab, holding her close while she shivered in fear, refusing to let him go.

And all he could think about was how if he had been only a little slower, he would be holding a dead body.


	16. Orders

Disclaimer- I forgot about this. Don't own anyone but Emily…and some red-shirts. Ah well.

**Orders, the One Shot**

Scotty had heard that something was attacking people down there and the Captain, with all of his genius, had decided to have Emily beam down. He didn't understand that part of it. If people were dying, then Emily should stay safely on board, locked in their quarters, with no way to even get down there.

Those thoughts must have shown on his face because she smiled gently and rested her hand on his arm. "Scotty," she called and he looked over at her.

"I have to beam down Scotty, Captain's orders," she murmured and he sighed while she went onto the transporter pad.

"Beam me down," she said and he reluctantly obeyed, since when did he ever deny her anything.


	17. Quiet

**Quiet, the One Shot**

Emily was curled up on their bed, resting her head on Scotty's chest, just over his heartbeat with his arm over her waist loosely. He used his free hand to read the newest Engineering Journal, making comments on how he could employ some of these techniques on the _Enterprise_ engines while she nodded in agreement.

Of course, she was reading her scientific journals, and not saying anything. Occasionally, he shifted, gripping her a little tighter at times, other times just relaxing. The pair were enjoying the peace and quiet that came with breaks at the same time, on a boring day.

They caught up on their journals and kept their communicators open, in case of emergencies that were only for them. Emily suddenly shifted and gently entwined her fingers around his, settling more against his chest.

The smile the pair had was one of contentment before the emergency alarms sounded, flashing lights and all. With a soft groan, Emily got up with a, "Can't we go one _day_ without an emergency of _any_ kind?"

"Of course not me wee bonnie lass. We are the _Enterprise_."

Scotty knew he deserved the pillow that suddenly smacked up upside the head for that comment, though both were still smiling.


	18. Darkness

**Darkness, the One Shot**

Scotty almost wanted to hit his head on the wall, but resisted. He couldn't understand why Emily kept shifting and moving, shivering, clinging. She kept moving around and the most miniscule movements would knock Scotty off the relaxation he needed to go to sleep.

"Emily…are ya cold? I can turn it up…" he began to ask but she shook her head in the darkness.

He only knew this because he could feel her shake her head and cling to him a little tighter. "No…I'm fine. Really…just…don't move," she answered so softly he almost missed it.

The tremor, the way she held onto him tighter, made him wonder what was wrong. He held her a little closer and let out a soft puff of air, since it couldn't be a sigh, not really. As he held her close, he began to resign himself to dozing instead of sleep, he was stopped again by her voice.

"Scotty?"

"Aye me lassie?"

"I'm scared of the dark," she admitted quietly.

He suddenly collected her and curled around protectively, holding onto his Emily. He wrapped his arms around her and shifted so she was almost completely surrounded by the Chief Engineer. "It's all right me wee bonnie lass, I'm here," he murmured softly.

It was the most relaxing sleep the pair had ever had in their entire lives.


	19. Eyes

**Eyes, the One Shot**

Scotty loved Emily's eyes. He loved the way her eyes looked when she was happy over a discovery, which made her gray eyes have that tinge of blue that set them off on a gentle hue.

He loved how they looked, even when she was sad, with the way they seemed silver with pain and unshed tears, even though it was a bittersweet love for those eyes.

He loved how they seemed to be like thunderheads when she was seriously P. at someone that wasn't him and enjoyed in letting her torment the people that had done so.

He loved how her eyes looked, faraway and distant, when she was thinking about something that was usually about them. He loved how her eyes changed hue, though so subtly that usually only he noticed and he loved one thing about her eyes more then anything else.

The way she looked, half asleep, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes that betrayed over ounce of feeling she had for him.

Scotty loved her eyes because her eyes were so expressive and said everything about her, in every moment of every day.


	20. Stars

**Stars, the One Shot**

Scotty had only come to the Observation room because Emily had asked it of him and, while he would never admit it, he would do almost anything the Scientist asked of him if it made her smile in that manner that suggested that all was right in the world, that the world was perfect.

As he walked into the room after her, a fact he couldn't avoid since she had his wrist, as well as his hand, trapped in an iron grip between her two hands, he was surprised when he saw her silhouetted by the stars. She released him and rushed to the very edge of it and stared out at the stars, standing so she was sort-of sideways.

The faint light caught the red of her hair for a few moments and Scotty just stared, though he managed to get out of the way of traffic. He watched her, watched her watch the stars with fascination, if he could borrow one of Spock's favorite words. He watched her and when she suddenly turned, he gave himself some credit for not jumping out of his skin.

"What are you looking at Scotty?" she suddenly asked.

"The view lassie," he responded.

From the twitch of her head, he knew she was considering his words before turning back to the stars. "It is beautiful," she murmured.

"Aye."


	21. Fists

**Fists, the One Shot**

Scotty was surprised when Emily grabbed his hand in a tight grip. He was about to make a joke when he saw the way her hand trembled, the way her fingers sometimes clenched or twitched, he didn't.

Something was bothering her, making her jumpy, fearful, worried. As they sat down in their quarters, she began to pace, running her fingers through her hair, shaking still. "Lass, calm down!" he exclaimed.

"Scotty, remember how I told you I had only one experience when dating and it left something to be desired?" she asked suddenly and he perked up, shoulders tensing.

The guy she had been with before had been nothing like Scotty. Oh, he never hit her, but not all scars could be seen or noticed on the surface. The way she had self-mutilated herself, the way she had looked sometimes, told him that whatever she wasn't telling him, was not the best.

"Aye…" he answered warily.

"He's coming aboard. We are to escort him to one of the colonies…" she explained softly, slowly beginning to wring her hands nervously.

Scotty's temper was only easily flared on two things; the _Enterprise_ and Emily.

The often teasing he got from falling in love with two things that started with 'e', but people learned quickly not to insult either. "Don't ya worry me wee bonnie lass, I'm right here," he murmured, pulling her protectively to his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, kept her close, and rested his cheek on her hair. He rubbed her back and waited for her tremors to subside. She sighed quietly and when the communicator beeped, Scotty gently sat her down, before answering. "Scotty here Captain," he greeted after answering.

"Scotty, Emily, get into dress. We got to go meet the brass," Jim Kirk, laid back Captain of the _Enterprise_, stated more then ordered.

He nodded with his traditional 'Aye, Captain' and slowly turned off the vid-feed. Emily had already begun moving, taking out her dress uniform and retreating to the bathroom before she dressed, coming out to help Scotty with some of the things on his uniform, while he just kept brushing her hair gently.

It was an odd ritual, but it worked. By the time they entered the Transporter room, everyone was ready. A technician beamed them up. The first four came without incident, but the Ambassador paused. "My son is coming as well," he explained and Scotty watched Emily's shoulders tense.

When the son, a rather handsome young man that was the same age, maybe a little older then Emily, beamed aboard, Emily shifted to hide behind Scotty some what.

His hands immediately curled into fists behind his back. She rested her hand gently on his arm and the Ambassador's son brushed past her without even a courtesy. "Excuse me lad, but when addressing an officer of Starfleet, you are supposed to salute Ensign!" Scotty barked out and Emily flushed lightly.


	22. Honor

**Honor, the One Shot**

Scotty and Emily sat together in the rec room, his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders. They were enjoying each other's company while having a friendly discussion on whatever it was they were discussing. She was suddenly under "attack" in the middle of it when he tickled her side lightly, forcing her to squirm away into his side.

It had taken some doing to have that happen, but he managed. She laughed lightly and found herself half across his lap. She smiled up at him and he leaned over slightly, but snapped up his head, eyes burning with anger when one of the Ensigns, a recent graduate and a security personal, made a comment.

He gently pushed Emily off his lap and moved over to the Ensign. "Mind repeating that Ensign?" he growled out, while the red shirt paled.

"Scotty, don't kill him," Emily stated and he tapped his fist lightly against his arm.

The Ensign was quaking. Apparently, he hadn't thought his whispered comment about Commander Harper would be overheard by the Chief Engineer, or the Commander herself. "Come on Scotty," she muttered, gently pulling on his arm.

He gave one more withering look toward the security personal before he followed. Down the hallways they went until they were in the quarters. She immediately sat down on the bed and began to remove her boots, though was stopped by Scotty, who worked on removing them for her.

"Scotty?"

"Aye?"

"Thank you for defending my honor."

"It was no trouble at all me wee bonnie lass."

The fact that she and Scotty got quiet time from the incident was enough to make Emily forgive the Ensign.


	23. Nicknames

**Nicknames, the One Shot**

"Scotty, why doesn't Emily have a nickname for you? Mind, you don't exactly have a nickname, but a whole sentence for her, but you get the point," Jim stated out of the blue toward Scotty.

"Whatever do ya mean Captain?" Scotty asked, not looking up from his mug of whatever he was drinking to look at the one man who could run this unorthodox ship at the efficiency that she did run at the moment.

"You know what I mean!" Jim exclaimed.

The group looked at their Captain, omitting Scotty and Spock, with a look that questioned their Captain's sanity. Scotty shrugged and answered, "Not her style."

That got him a look, considering she rarely called anyone by their actual name, which included Spock, and he shrugged a little. "Scotty's my…" he began to explain, but Jim cut him off.

"Don't! She's got to have _something_-…"

He was interrupted by Emily suddenly entering the room, pushing past Bones on the bench and curling up into Scotty's lap with a blanket wrapped around her, snuggling against Scotty's chest, which made him automatically wrap his arms around her loosely. "Ah, I've got to be goin' Captain," he stated and immediately cradled Emily to his chest before getting up slowly.

As she shifted, Spock was sure he heard her whisper something that had nothing to do with Scotty's name, though couldn't pick up what it was. He only held that amused look in his eyes and focused on his Captain.


	24. Loss

**Loss, the One Shot**

It had been a routine mission. Emily had been part of the away team and she had given him a kiss before beaming down.

Then everything went wrong.

They beamed down, there had been a choppy transmition came through not even an hour later from Emily, shouting at someone, anyone, to beam them up, and then she was gone. Cut off with a high, frightened, pained scream and the sound of a communicator clattering to the ground.

He had become frantic.

He didn't sleep, eat, rest, trying to find his Emily. Bones had found him and he got stabbed with a hypo. By the time she had been missing for four days, Scotty was almost a wreck.

It was in their quarters, where he nursed a glass of scotch, that he heard the news they had found her. He had dropped his glass and was out the door before it had finished falling, running to Sickbay. He didn't leave her side, as battered as she was, unless he had to.


	25. Music

**Music, the One Shot**

"I don't understand why the Captain needs to put on a Talent Show!" Scotty exclaimed and Emily laughed softly.

"Because it will help the crew unwind. Come here and help me put this up," she ordered.

"Yes lassie."

The pair soon had the proscenium arch up on the makeshift stage. She was the only one with a blue outfit on out of the entire group and was easy to spot. Scotty paused to watch her as she turned to talk to "Cupcake", as he would forever be called in both of their minds.

She only nodded a little at something, then shooed him off. As she turned to Scotty with a smile and gently held onto his arm. "All right, let's go! We've done our duty, now let's practice," she said and Scotty couldn't resist.

He rarely ever played his bagpipes in public; it was something he just didn't do. He had played an old Scottish folk song for Emily because she had asked. He was surprised when she had sung quietly along and with some persuasion on his part, he got her to sing along in full voice.

That was when their illustrious Captain found them and persuaded (ordered) them to be in the talent show.

Which was that night, right now, and they were first.

Scotty almost forgot how to breathe when he saw Emily in the dress she had gotten at the last Starbase for this purpose, the way it accented everything about her and she smiled at him in his traditional ware, his family tartan.

As he played his bagpipes, her voice accompanied in time to the beauty of the sound that came from the song.

"Oh ye'll take the high road and I'll take the low road, and I'll be in Scotland before ye. But me and my true love will never meet again, on the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lommand…"

And while Scotty played, Emily knew there was no way she could sing without him right there.

**A/N- The song she's singing is an actual Scottish folk song written in the 1800s. The title is 'Bonnie Bonnie Banks o' Loch Lommand'. The stories behind the song are actually quite numerous, though my favorite, and saddest, is that a soldier wrote it for his sweetheart, leaving his best friend to go back, to deliver the song to his sweetheart he left behind. And while his friend travelled the true road back to Scotland, the soldier who was left behind and executed returned as a spirit to say his final good-byes.** **She's singing the chorus, thus it is easy to find if you want more stories and the full lyrics.**


	26. Swimming

**Swimming, the One Shot**

"How can you not know how to swim lass?" Scotty asked, looking at Emily, who flushed in embarrassment.

Their friendship was odd, especially since Scotty had admitted, to himself, that he found the Assistant Chief Science Officer attractive, thus leaving him to usually call her, privately, his wee bonnie lass.

"I'm scared of the water. It's dark…and scary…and usually too warm," she mumbled.

Scotty gave her a look before shaking his head. "Lass, have Uhura give ya a regulation suit, and I'll teach ya how ta swim," he promised and she slowly, very hesitantly, agreed.

She finally came to the lakeside, where shore leave was taking place, the towel wrapped tightly around her before she slowly let it down onto the ground. He nearly felt his draw almost drop when he saw her, but managed not to, and lead her into the water.

The fact that she clung to him without thinking in complete fear was almost lost on Scotty. It took most of the day, but he managed to get her to float on her back, one of his hands in the middle of her back, just in case.

Scotty decided that he loved teaching her how to swim, since it gave him every excuse to keep her close.

When they returned to the ship, she agreed to continue their swimming lessons, which caused Scotty to beam at her. She didn't fully understand why till after they began dating.


	27. Secret

**Secret, the One Shot**

If something was a secret, everyone found out sooner or later. The fact that Emily and Scotty were dating was one of those secrets.

The first person to notice this had, oddly enough, been Spock. He had noticed something, at first, that had caught his attention and he saw the way Emily had leaned over Scotty's shoulder. The way the pair acted with each other and the way she gripped his shoulder in a gentle manner before releasing him, then having him follow almost too quickly after wards.

Shortly after that, the Bridge Crew found out when Emily tripped and Scotty had nearly knocked a Yeoman to get to her, to help her up. She had laughed it off and he went back to his station.

After that, it spread through the crew like wildfire and the way Emily's face would flush at some of the rumors was…amusing.

One day, it stopped being a secret.

It was the day Scotty got sick and tired of the rumors. He had greeted her, warmly, and then gave her a kiss that was almost like their first, though a bit longer. She had flushed and when they were finally calm, she had looked up at him in surprise. "It wasn't much of a secret me wee bonnie lass," he explained and she laughed, that hint of a blush still there.


	28. Threats

**Threats, the One Shot**

It was one of the few times that Scotty was told to beam down and Emily wasn't entirely too happy with that. She was actually tapping her foot slightly, standing there in the transporter room. She sighed softly and looked up at Scotty.

They suddenly hugged and she threatened, "You better come back Scotty or I will kill you!"

He only smiled and nodded before suddenly wrapping his arms around her to twirl her around. This ended with her laughing brightly and they shared an incredibly chaste series of kisses. She smiled brightly up at him and sighed as she went to take over for Spock on the Bridge.

"That entire display of affection was entirely illogical, especially since if you are dead, she cannot kill you," Spock stated.

Scotty smiled and shook his head slightly. "That's how she shows her affection," he answered and they beamed down.


	29. Tears

**Tears, the One Shot**

When Scotty beamed up after the…event, he was suddenly "attacked" by a blue clothed person that could be only one person.

Emily.

The person he had thought of when the obviously not friendly as they said aliens had attacked him as well as Spock. About how he was forced to watch people he knew fall around him, and he wrapped his arms around Emily, even though her iron tight grip on his ribs was painful, making him tear up, she was bawling her eyes out in relief.

They held onto each other, Scotty's shirt becoming wet with her tears on his shoulder, and he was trapped against the back of the Transporter.

Spock only looked on with a raised eyebrow.


	30. Nightmares

**Nightmares, the One Shot**

Scotty and Emily had moved in together, unofficially, and he was looking at some reports. He suddenly stopped when he heard something and turned to look at the bed. Emily was twisting around in their bed, the sheets twisting around her frame, and she was crying quietly in fear.

He immediately went to her side and pulled her to him. "Emily, Emily," he called softly and she immediately turned, gripping onto Scotty tightly.

He winced slightly at her bruising grip and she clung to him. She was whimpering in fear and he began to whisper soothing nothings into her ear until she slowly calmed down. Just as slowly, she began to wake up and she looked around confused before she found Scotty. "Whasts wrong?" she mumbled.

"Ya need to tell me lassie," he answered and she suddenly shifted, burying herself into his embrace.

"Nightmares," she answered and she slowly went back to sleep.

She didn't have another nightmare so long as Scotty was near her.


	31. Present

**Present, the One Shot**

Scotty's birthday had gone on without a hitch. Emily and Scotty had enjoyed the drinking games until the others had to go off, which left the pair to retire to their quarters. It was there that she suddenly pulled out another present and cuddling against him with a smile and a kiss that could lead to so many things, though would lead to cuddling for now. "Happy Birthday Scotty," she whispered and he slowly opened the box, only to find it was the present.

The box began to play a Scottish folk song on the bagpipes, but it was the holograph that held his attention. The soft light of the pair in their dress uniforms dancing at some party to music that was defiantly not playing at the moment.

They spent the time cuddling against each other, his arms wrapped around her as she was settled against his chest, while he held her hands in his own, which held the music box.

"That was a great day," she mused softly.

"Yeah, it was me wee bonnie lass," he whispered into her ear.


	32. Hug

**Hug, the One Shot**

Emily had actually abducted Scotty from the Engine Room, much to everyone's shock. She had marched down there, gripped his arm with both of her hands and, literally, dragged him out of the Engine room, to her lab.

What shocked people more was that he didn't resist, only shouted at her about, 'in my own good time woman!' or something along those lines. She had said something back, but it was lost to the dear, dumb, and almost completely mentally shut down crewmembers.

In the meantime, she was leading him to her lab with sharp movements. "Come on! It won't wait for forever!" she commented and he sighed.

"I don't understand lass; what is so important about this preservation room?" he asked suddenly, then stopped when he saw the planets she had set up, the small creatures that were asleep.

"Vulcan," he whispered softly and she flushed.

They worked on it until it was ready and everything was prepared. With it completed and the animals settled (though nothing dangerous…per say), Emily suddenly hugged him in pure joy.

He only too willingly hugged her back.


	33. Innocence

**Innocence, the One Shot**

Scotty smiled a little as Emily's form curled up tighter against his side, rubbing her head a little against his side. She looked so innocent, really. As if she were curled up in a little two-story house with white picket fence, not out facing the vastness of space.

Not if she had a half-crazy, obsessed, Chief Engineer as her boyfriend or that her other boyfriend that she had, had been a complete ass. The fact that she hadn't had the best experiences of life and was by far not innocent, despite the fact that's how she looked was forgotten as he looked down at her.


	34. Sleeping

**Sleeping, the One Shot**

Emily smiles gently down at Scotty. It was one of the few times she was awake while he was asleep and she would take full advantage of that. She ran her fingers through his hair for a moment before laughing very quietly at his reaction. For a few moments, there was this blissful silence between that moment of peaceful dreams and annoying wakefulness.

She smiled a little and Scotty groaned, swatting her hand away. "Nough of that," he mumbled and she smiled at him.

She began to trace down his arm and around, before he eventually swatted her fingers away. She sighed quietly and gently rested her head on his shoulder. It took that for him to get up. "Sorry to wake you Scotty, but you're needed down in Engineering," she explained, so softly, that he almost didn't hear her.

He then groaned and slowly got up with a soft moan. "Have fun darling," she said.

She smiled at the way he kissed her and she happily kissed him back.

Catching him sleeping was never a bad thing.


	35. Food

**Food, the One Shot**

"WHAT!?" Emily's voice echoed through the corridors and Bones flinched.

"You are in need of dietary changes!" he shot back and she got red in the face.

"You just said I was FAT!" she snarled at him and Bones sighed.

He had a feeling he would be getting Scotty up here soon with that when she suddenly stormed out, growling curses under her breathe that probably had to do with him losing parts of his anatomy. He watched her go and sighed, shaking his head.

Inputting the restrictions on her diet, he turned away. He had no way of knowing that Scotty had added his own changes to that. One was that the replicator in their quarters was, oddly enough, not effected by Bones' input into her card.

Of course, that didn't stop the tongue lashing the CMO got from Scotty about calling his lass fat. It took awhile for Bones to figure out he had actually done some damage to Emily's self-esteem and that putting her on a diet had been a bad idea. "Ya don't talk about her weight! It's a sensitive area fer her! And who cares if she put on a couple of pounds? She _looks_ healthier that way!" he shouted, loud enough for the entire ship to hear before storming off and away.

The next day, Emily found that her "dietary restrictions" had been lifted and she became eternally safe from the CMO's dietary binges.


	36. Water

**Water, the One Shot**

Emily, Scotty, and Spock had beamed down to investigate a planet. Why these three? Because the Captain had wanted them to check it out and Bones threatened him if he beamed down again.

But, the heat was climbing slowly and Emily was already gasping for breathe. She kept pausing and Scotty paused next to her, looking at her in concern. He gently touched her shoulder and she only waved him off, though she was getting slower. Spock kept going ahead to scout when Emily suddenly collapsed, unconscious.

Scotty was by her side before she had finished falling and caught her. He rested his fingers on her pulse and shook his head slightly. He could barely believe it and gently cradeled her head in his hands before pulling out his water and gently using his fingers to dab the semi-cool water around her neck.

"Mr. Scott, this is highly-…"

Spock was interrupted with a question from Scotty. "What's the temperature?"

"It is 110 degrees Mr. Scott," he answered stiffly.

Scotty cursed up a hailstorm before using his body as a shield from the sun and quickly losing half his water trying to get her to revive. "Mr. Scott!" he began to argue, but Scotty turned on him.

"Spock, she'll die if we don't bring her temperature down! She doesn't handle tha' heat well!" he snapped back and Spock suddenly understood when he needed hand-delivered reports, too sensitive to be sent over normal channels, it was Scotty who delivered.

When Emily came to, she was beamed aboard with Mr. Scott and Mr. Spock, the first almost worried out of his mind, though she was talking in broken sentences.


	37. Heat

**Heat, the One Shot**

"Scotty, can you do me a favor?"

"What me wee bonnie lass?"

"Can you take this report to Spock?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you love me?"

"Sorry lass, I'm not a delivery boy."

Emily sighed softly and gently rested her head on his shoulder, making him look at her. "Last time, I nearly passed out from the heat," she mumbled.

He took look at her face, the way she looked embarrassed and her eyes reflected some self-hatred that almost made him shiver until he gently sighed, taking the report. "All right," he said and she suddenly smiled, giving Scotty a kiss that could rival almost all others.

"Thank you Scotty."

As he went to deliver the report, he realized he could never deny her anything, not really. Oh, he could, but he never felt a reason to yet.


	38. Insults

**Insults, the One Shot**

Scotty didn't hear the first few insults, but he saw the way her face looked over that, he could tell they were bad. He growled and began to move to where the guy leaned drunkenly on the bar. The next insult that dripped from the guy's mouth earned him a punch on the nose and sent him sprawling.

He punched the guy out with a smile on his face and he rescued his fair maiden. She only laughed at the fact he called her that. She smiled at being carried out of the bar, back up to the _Enterprise_, where the pair enjoyed spending time together.

For once, Scotty was glad his Emily had gotten insulted.


	39. Anger

**Anger, the One Shot**

Scotty's hand slowly clenched into a fist at her ex's words. That stupid Ensign, who did he think he was?

Just because he was the son of an ambassador gave him no right to harm Emily like that. From the way she looked away to the way her eyes became downcast at the harsh words he tossed out, as if to be lazy over it. He suddenly gripped and moved to punch the guy when Emily's hands stopped him.

He would know her hands anywhere, but right now, he was upset. He rounded on her, intent on shouting at her in misplaced anger, when he saw her face.

Her pained face that begged him to let it go. He suddenly pulled her to his chest and held her tight, realizing that would be what kept him from pummeling the idiot of an ex, yet the anger still coursed through his system.

Heaven help the man who crossed him while her ex remained onboard.


	40. Death

**Death, the One Shot**

Scotty had been fully prepared to go first. He was older and more reckless. As they got older, he was the one with more health problems, but nothing too serious. Now, he stood before her grave, staring down at it.

For a moment, he thought about their marriage.

The first failed pregnancy, which brought about Madison, an Andorian orphan who they had adopted with open hearts and arms. Madison, who grew up in a lopsided family with her uncles Jim, Bones, Spock, Pavel, Hikaru, and Aunt Nyota. The group that was the _Enterprise_, followed their life, but after the third failed pregnancy, they adopted a half-Vulcan son, who had more Spock influence then anyone else.

Their mismatched family was surprised by the birth of Scotty and Emily's twin sons were born; Craig and Quinn.

Craig went into the Science fields, Quinn to the Engineering fields and, ironically, served on the same ship as Chief Science Officer and Chief Engineer.

Their life was good together…and it ended that quickly.

She had gone suddenly, in her sleep. Their sons couldn't attend, they were on a mission. Their other son, Saret, had been in attendance, and had stayed with Scotty for awhile before going back to the Academy. Madison had been at a Starbase, so she couldn't attend either, though she had cried during the entire transmission.

Scotty just felt numb.

"Scotty…" Jim started to say, but he was cut off by Scotty falling to the ground in front of the gravestone.

He stared at the gravestone and those of the _Enterprise_ able to attend watch Scotty. He suddenly began to cry, heart-wrenching, from the deepest part of his soul where there was a gaping hole that should have been Emily was, at his loss. The loss of his Emily, of his wee bonnie lass, who barely had any gray in her hair and he just stayed on the ground, while Jim, Bones, Spock, looked on, or away.

Scotty could barely handle the loss of Emily. He suddenly began to remember…everything. He thought about them together, their family…the way she smiled at him till death tore her away. It took an hour, but he finally got up and his friends took him home.

It would take even longer for him to realize something; he wasn't afraid to die anymore.

Because, if dying meant being with Emily, then he would defiantly be in Heaven.

**End**

A/N- Well, all 40 have been placed. It's now complete. But…I feel I'm not finished, so…I give my readers an option. Send me in 40 words and their definitions, and I'll write those 40 up. If not, I'll eventually write something anyway.


End file.
